


I Only Need One Hand To Drive

by gayunsolved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Size Kink, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Uses Big Words, kinda i guess, this is a lot, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Ryan Bergara knows what he likes, okay? But he won't tell you if you ask, so don't ask.(Alternatively, putting the 'size' in fantasize.)





	I Only Need One Hand To Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Pierce the Veil.
> 
> I am so sorry for this godawful creation of mine. I really enjoyed writing it but it turned out sorta shitty. Please enjoy! Let me know if you enjoy it. :3  
> -Ty
> 
> Buzzfeed don't interact. I'm so sorry.

“Stop fucking teasing me, Madej,” Ryan sniped, trying valiantly to keep his eyes on the road. To be fair, it wasn’t his fault he was being brusque; Shane had one of his wiry hands splayed on Ryan’s thigh, body heat seeping through denim to sear the skin. “What’s wrong, baby-”

“Don’t call me baby, you piece of shit.”

“Okay,  _ Bergara _ , what’s wrong with this? Don’t like it cause my hand is almost bigger than your leg?”

“That has nothing to do with it,” Ryan snarled, braking more bellicosely than he needed to as they came to a dusty intersection. The two of them were driving to a dilapidated motel in the middle of assfuck nowhere for an episode of Unsolved. Already, Ryan could feel the apprehension vacillating through his veins, and Shane wasn’t helping. “You sure, Ryan? You don’t love that I’m so much bigger than you? It doesn’t make you  _ shiver _ ?” Shane spoke in his usual lackadaisical manner, but the words carried an undeniably torrid edge. Ryan swatted at the larger man’s hand. “Fuck off, Shane.”

That night, sprawled on a ratty queen bed with a sleeping Shane pressed against his back, Ryan replayed their earlier conversation in his mind, each word pirouetting through his consciousness, precipitating a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  _ Don’t you love that I’m so much bigger than you?  _ Incalescence curled through Ryan. He beseeched himself not to think indecently of Shane. Shane, who was sleeping pressed so close against him that every cell of Ryan longed to be impossibly closer. Shane, with his larger than life personality and giant-like build. If it were a crime to think about your best friend taking you apart with his sprawling hands, Ryan would be serving a life sentence.  _ Don’t like it cause my hand is almost bigger than your leg? _ Just as sleep began to sink its claws into Ryan, Shane stirred, wiping away the hints of dormancy. “Ry? You awake?” 

It didn’t matter how he ended up there because Ryan was being undressed languidly by his best friend and his whole body felt aflame. Shane’s hands were splayed on Ryan’s now bare chest, accentuating how wonderfully small he felt. Shane’s lips stole any words being considered from Ryan’s mouth, devouring his doubts and anxieties. Shane’s left hand wandered to Ryan’s hip, thumb fitting like a visceral puzzle piece into the hollow there. A soft whimper left Ryan’s mouth, only to be led astray at the seam of his lover’s lips. “You’re a fucking tease,” Ryan mewled, body tight as a bowstring under Shane’s. “And you’re a size queen,” Shane retorted, breath hot as he shifted to Ryan’s neck, where he marked the tanned skin in shades of mulberry and aubergine. Ryan inhaled through his nose, overtaken by the enthralling pain arcing under his skin. “I-I’m not a fucking size queen,” he retorted, although the edge was dampened by the breathy quality of his voice. “Right, and I’m not Shane Madej. I’ve seen the way you look at me, like you need to be taken over by someone so big. Like you need to be  _ filled _ ,” Shane purred. Ryan growled in response, spurred on by the path Shane’s tongue was carving down his torso, cool and scorching synchronously.  

“Shane, stop fucking  _ teasing  _ me, please” Ryan whimpered as Shane licked and nipped at his stomach, purposefully ignoring his already leaking cock. “I need you so fucking  _ bad. _ ”

“Begging now, are we, Bergara?”

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Ryan gritted out, eyes rolling back in his head. Sweat was beading on his forehead and collecting in the hollows of his collarbones. 

“You can hardly say that when you’re begging  _ me _ to fuck  _ you. _ ” Shane smiled, curling his hand tightly around Ryan’s right thigh. His slim fingers teased the skin along the seam of Ryan’s thigh and hip, drawing a lascivious moan from the smaller man. “Sensitive,” he laughed, “You want my fingers in you, Ryan? Huh? Want my long fingers in you? Bet they’re a lot longer than yours, gonna be so good, huh,” Shane wondered aloud, earning a pained noise from his lover. Ryan’s blood effervesced under his skin, manifesting in a russet tinge that crept down his broad torso to where his body melded with Shane’s. Words careened through his nerves, getting lost on his tongue. And thus, Ryan said nothing. And in that emptiness, Shane knew exactly what he wanted. 

Stubborn as he was, Ryan had no control over his mouth. At least not with two of Shane’s fingers tucked deep inside of him.  _ “Fuck,  _ your fingers are...so fucking long, fuck, Shane….” Ryan trailed off into a velvety whimper. “This isn’t  _ fair...Shane _ , oh my god, give me…”

“What do you want, Ry?”

“ _ More.” _

And then, who was Shane to deny Ryan anything when his voice was scaturient with smoldering want, when he was  _ begging _ ? He reached blindly for the lube on the dusty side table, ignoring the twinge of guilt that writhed in his stomach when his hand grazed the antiquated lamp on the bedside table, a flagrant reminder that this wasn’t his bed, nor Ryan’s. He extracted his fingers from Ryan for a moment, slicking them again, before plunging them back in, this time breaching with three fingers. The sound Ryan made could only be described as pornographic. His eyes were clenched shut to match the way his body clamped around Shane’s fingers like a molten vise, his jaw slack and his normally raucous mouth unable to form so much as a word. “Baby,  _ look at you, _ ” Shane growled. “So fuckin’ desperate you can’t even talk,” he continued, in that stupid fucking Chicago drawl that hollowed out Ryan’s body like a cauterizing firestorm, leaving him desolate and ravenous for Shane. Ryan was starving and stupid, inefficacious in speech, reduced to a disarray of desperate sobs and screams. Every slow, teasing jab of Shane’s fingers grazed Ryan’s prostate, extracting ragged breaths and bitten off screams from the smaller man. “Good lord, Ryan, never seen you so speechless, I should fuck you on my fingers more often,” Shane taunted, just a touch north of out of breath, ignoring the heat amalgamating in his stomach and seeping through his lower body. Ryan was so rapturously overwhelmed that he couldn’t even manage a “shut up, Shane” in response. 

It was just like Shane to be a fucking tease. And, of course, it was just like Ryan to be so close to the edge from just the sensation of Shane’s lengthy fingers crooked inside his body. Did Shane know how often Ryan had found himself fantasizing in motel showers after episodes, imagining the sapidity and sensation of Shane, imbruing himself in numbingly cold water and willing himself not to show the underlying arousal? Perhaps not, for he moved like a bullet through an ocean, slow in movements but steady in intent. Each second passing took Ryan closer to the brink. Every nerve in his body felt as though it was short-circuiting, pleasure permeating his being in vertiginous waves. The sensations were so anomalous, so new, and Ryan wanted never to stop, but he was teetering on the edge of orgasm. The only thought meandering through the pleasure clouding his mind was that Shane had fingers that any poorly developed female protagonist would swoon over in an awful romance novel. And here Ryan was, a grown man, swooning over those same long, experienced fingers, the way they fit so stunningly inside of him.

“Sh-Shane?”

“Mmhmm, baby?” 

“Fuck me.”

“Always so blunt, Bergara. Where’s your  _ finesse _ ?.”

“Shut...oh…. _ fuck _ ...” Ryan trailed off as Shane switched his angle, creating fractals of new euphoria and once more rendering Ryan incapable of speech. He wasn’t going to last. 

“Look at you,” Shane marveled, never ceasing his movements, “you’re gonna cum just from my long fingers, aren’t you? Wow, Bergara, you’re more of a size queen than I thought. Don’t even need me to touch your perfect little cock, huh? Don’t even need mine inside you, isn’t that right, baby boy?” 

Ryan growled, half in assent and half in indignation. It never dawned on him once that whoever was sleeping in the next room was witness to his symphony of inexplicable ecstasy. 

“Come on, Ry, jus’ let go,” Shane drawled, somehow still able to process thoughts coherently despite his position. One more crook of Shane’s fingers and Ryan was spilling all over the yellowing motel sheets and his own stomach, the breath he had unintentionally been holding escaping his wet lips. Shane stilled but did not remove his fingers, reveling in the tautening of Ryan’s tired muscles. As his lover caught his breath, Shane extracted his fingers, making a show of it for a dazed Ryan. Ryan’s mouth fell open once more when Shane leaned down to lick cum off Ryan’s stomach. Shane only smiled that shit-eating grin that Ryan abhorred and adored.

“You taste so good, y’know.”

“Shut the hell up, Shane Madej.” 

“Ooh, feisty little queen we have here, Agent Bergara. Whatever will we do?” 

“I’m  _ not _ a size queen! I…..” Ryan paused, realizing he was about to contradict himself. Shane merely smirked, expectant. 

“I just want you to...y’know, actually fuck me? With your…” Ryan’s voice faltered and dropped to a pitiful whisper, “...your big dick, god I feel stupid saying this…I fucking hate you, Madej...” 

A grin spread over Shane’s features, lighting up the dim motel room like a sunrise.

“Well, your majesty, it’s an awfully good thing we have a whole season ahead of us, isn’t it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this sin fest? Lemme know, please! 
> 
> Also, should I write a sequel?


End file.
